


Just a Thought

by zistysfosgerald



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face Slapping, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Gangbang, Girl Penis Quinn, Girl Penis Santana, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexting, Slut Shaming, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You request, and I write! (Femslash only)</p><p>How to request:<br/>pairing:<br/>who tops:<br/>kink or whatever you want in it:<br/>Summary:</p><p>~~</p><p>In an alternative universe, sex is praised and there are not HIV or en any STD. Kinks aren't frowned upon, and are praised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Thought

Pairing: Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez

~~

Quinn was pissed, and it was all because of her girlfriend Santana. She had slept with her ex girlfriend, Brittany qt Puck's birthday. How could she do this to her? It wasn't fair, especially since Quinn was head over heels in love with her. She honestly thought that Santana loved her, but she guessed she was wrong. 

"Hey baby," Santana smiled like she was innocent. This pissed Quinn off completely, causing Quinn to get up from her seat. She wasn't in the mood for Santana's acting, and it was way too early for her. 

_"Don't you dare 'hey' me!" _Quinn snapped, and Santana rolled her eyes at the blonde. It was driving her nuts, and Santana could tell something was wrong.__

__"What's wrong with you?" Santana asked, and Quinn rolled het eyes._ _

__"You. You fucked Brittany!"_ _

__"No, I didn't! I was just helping her get dressed. She had gotten naked after getting shit faced drunk and tried to jumo iminto my pool!" Santana defended herself. Quinn felt bad for accusing her, she should have known that Santana wouldn't have slept with Brittany._ _

__"I'm so sorr--" Quinn was saying before Santana pressed her lips to Quinn's._ _

__"It's okay, I still on love you!" Santana smiled as the two hugged._ _

__"Let me make it up to you," Quinn smiled, which caused Santana to smile._ _

__"No, it's okay!"_ _

__"I am going to make it up to you, whether you like it or not!" Quinn said, and Santana smiled._ _

__She couldn't wait to see what Quinn had in store for her._ _


End file.
